Always a Warbler
by Little-miss-laughs-alot
Summary: It's graduation day at Dalton, and Wes is graduating. What is said between him and the other Warblers in the choir room before he leaves? What is left unsaid, but not unsung?


**Hey! I know I should be writing my other stories, (which you should check out!) But I got attacked by a carnivorous plot bunny... Maybe it was that rabbit from Monty Python and the Holy Grail... I think it was hungry... Anyway, I'm braindead. I've had way too much homework recently. Btw, this is my first time writing the Warblers, sooo, I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Glee, or Les Mis (Just in case you were wondering...)**

The Warblers and Kurt sat in the practice room in silence; a silence punctuated only by a sniff every once in a while. Nobody was on a chair or couch; they were all sitting in a cleared area on the floor huddled against each other, everyone in contact with at least one other person. Blaine had an arm wrapped around Kurt, who was holding the hand of Nick, who was hugging Jeff. Jeff's head was resting on his boyfriend's shoulder, and had his left hand resting on top of Thad's right. The others were in similar positions, but the person in the middle of everything was Wes and David. David had both arms wrapped tightly around his best friend, who had graduation robes in his lap and was hugging back just as tightly. The Asian boy was trapped in a group hug so immense that he didn't think he would ever be able to get out- not that he was really objecting- but he did suppose that it may be a bit hard to go to college in the fall if he was trapped in the choir room. He cleared his throat quietly, reluctant to break the quiet. Everyone looked up, most with red-rimmed eyes.

"Guys, I am going to have to leave eventually." He tried for a bit of humor. It backfired. Thad, who was nearest him besides David, lunged slightly and joined David in squeezing all of the air out of Wes' lungs, the others following suit. Blaine murmured in his ear, sounding like a child, "Do you have to go?" Wes gave a watery chuckle, tearing up slightly at the thought of leaving his boys.

"I'm sorry, Blay." He said, using the boy's pet name. "I wish I could stay, but you know I can't." He took a deep breath and started singing softly

_Drink with me to days gone by_

_Sing with me the songs we knew_

David let out a muffled sob and hugged him tighter, burying his face in Wes' chest. Wes stroked David's hair soothingly with one hand as he sang, brushing Jeff's blonde bangs back with the other hand.

_Here's to pretty girls who went to our heads._

_Here's to witty girls who went to out beds._

Nick and Jeff chuckled sadly when Wes nudged them. Blaine started humming along, the sound muffled by the back of Wes' blazer.

_Here's to them and here's to you!_

At this point, a few more of the Warblers joined in for backup, everyone had tears in their eyes.

_Drink with me to days gone by_

_Can it be you fear to die?_

_Will the world remember you_

_When you fall?_

_Could it be your death_

_Means nothing at all?_

_Is your life just one more lie?_

At this point, a few more of the Warblers joined in for backup, everyone had tears in their eyes, and soon every Warbler and Kurt was singing soft backup to Wes, holding each other while singing.

_Drink with me to days gone by_

_To the life that used to be_

_At the shrine of friendship, never say die_

If the almost unnoticeable shaking in Wes' voice was anything to go by, he was fighting the urge to cry along with the rest.

_Let the wine of friendship never run dry_

_Here's to you and here's to me._

The song ended, and everyone leaned in to wrap their arms around each other, crying softly. Wes continued to hug David, along with anyone else he can get close enough to, wanting to remember that moment. He smiled sadly, why couldn't he just stay with the Warblers, freeze time and stay forever?

"It'll be okay, guys, I promise I'll visit you."

"Now, I promise. I stand by what I say all the time. Once a Warbler, _always _a Warbler." Wes said firmly. "I'll visit whenever I have time, and you can bet I'm going to be skyping you all, and calling and texting. I expect daily updates in the goings-on around here, and I have to say this- Nick and Jeff, Kurt and Blaine?" The two couples looked at him and met his stern gaze. "Don't you _dare _break up. Do you know how much we all went through to get you guys together? If any of you hurt each other, I _will _know about it, and you should expect the wrath of Mitsy. Got it?" The boys gulped and eyed the gavel shining in Wes' hand, nodding. "Good."

Then he turned back to the rest of the Warblers. "I want each and every one of you to act like a brother to each other, _and_ every single one of the freshmen or transfers coming in next year, okay? No exceptions. That goes for all Warblers, current and former." He made eye contact with Kurt, who smiled at him. "You all promise?"

Everyone nodded, and broke from their silence when Wes beamed. "Come here!" They all laughed and gathered around, crushing their only senior in hugs, laughing and crying at the same time, saying good bye to their brother.

"Oh!" David said, gasping. "We forgot something! You stay here." He pushed Wes back onto the couch, and all of the other Warblers converged in front of him, in formation. "Now, you have _no_ idea how hard it was to rehearse this behind your back, considering you seem to have this sixth sense where you know exactly where we are all the time, but here we are."

"This is for you, Wes." Jeff said and started humming. To Wes' surprise, David stepped forward for the first solo. (_David__, __**Blaine, **_**Nick and Jeff,****_Thad, _**_Everyone)_

_Let's dance in style, let's dance for a while_

_Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies_

_Hoping for the best but expecting the worst_

_Are you going to drop the bomb or not?_

_Let us die young or let us live forever_

_We don't have the power but we never say never_

_Sitting in a sandpit, life is a short trip_

_The music's for the sad men_

He stepped back and let Blaine take his place. Blaine had his sad puppy face on, which made Wes hate himself for leaving.

**_Can you imagine when this race is won_**

**_Turn our golden faces into the sun_**

**_Praising our leaders we're getting in tune_**

**_The music's played by the madman _**

The whole group sang the chorus, harmonizing perfectly.

_Forever young, I want to be forever young_

_Do you really want to live forever, forever forever_

_Forever young, I want to be forever young_

_Do you really want to live forever_

_Forever young_

Thad stepped forward, watching Wes, who was smiling proudly but sadly, with tears reflected in his eyes.

**_Some are like water, some are like the heat_**

**_Some are a melody and some are the beat_**

**_Sooner or later they all will be gone_**

**_Why don't they stay young_**

Nick and Jeff harmonized by themselves, backed up by the rest of the group, who was humming.

**It's so hard to get old without a cause**

**I don't want to perish like a fading horse**

**Youth is like diamonds in the sun**

**And diamonds are forever**

**So many adventures couldn't happen today**

**So many songs we forgot to play**

**So many dreams are swinging out of the blue**

**We let them come true**

_Forever young, I want to be forever young_

_Do you really want to live forever, forever forever_

_Forever young, I want to be forever young_

_Do you really want to live forever forever forever_

_Forever young, I want to be forever young_

_Do you really want to live forever, forever forever_

_Forever young, I want to be forever_

The Warblers had done their normal side-step-shuffle-hop-snap routine, but they were all singing with such emotion that it didn't matter there was no real choreography. Wes had tears in his eyes by the end, and he ran forward as soon as they were done, and hugged as many people as he could get his hands on. The others joined in, and he was again enclosed in a mass of warmth. "I'll miss you all so much!"

"We'll miss you too, Wessie, we'll miss you too." For once, Wes didn't object to the nickname, only pulled people in closer.

"I promise I'll visit as much as I can. I know I'm leaving the Warblers in good hands," he said, glancing at David and Thad, who nodded. "And I want you all to know that you are all my little brothers, and I'll be there for you. I'm just a phone call away." He pulled away slightly. "Be there for each other, and everyone will be there for you. I_promise._" He wiped his eyes and smiled sadly. A knock sounded on the door, and one of the secretaries from the office entered.

"Wes Montgomery, your car is here to take you to the airport." Wes nodded to her, then turned back to his brothers.

"Remember what I said. Once a Warbler, _always _a Warbler." He hugged each of them one last time, then walked out the door, turning back in the doorway to see the boys watching him tearfully. "I love you guys." He crossed the threshold and disappeared from view.

**A/N- I hope you liked it! Please review! They make me happy!**

**-Little-miss**


End file.
